


A Demon's Calling

by AkaashisDemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto makes a deal, Demon!Kuroo, Demons, Gen, I'm Sorry, Someone had to die, Sorry Not Sorry, more than one death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaashisDemon/pseuds/AkaashisDemon
Summary: Bokuto just wants to feel better...
Kudos: 2





	A Demon's Calling

Bokuto hadn't been in the best of moods when he got home that day... In fact, he was ready to cough up everything just to have a few minutes... A few minutes was all he wanted now. Just peace and quiet. Just everyone who had caused him these feelings to this extent to be either different or just gone. 

His thoughts travel to a book one of his teammates had gifted him jokingly for his birthday. It had been about demons or something. He made his way to his room, curious about why the book had even crossed his mind when he had planned to throw it away the day he got it. As a matter of fact, he couldn't even remember why he kept it. As he made his way to the bed, the book caught his eye. Its black leather cover shining as if the book had just been made the day before.

Bokuto shoved the book out of his mind and called his friend, Akaashi. Usually – and without fail up until this point – his raven-haired best friend could always bring his mood back up. But today, after an hour of talking to Akaashi, nothing changed. It was a first. A first, that left Bokuto clueless and in an even worse mood than before.

The book hadn't crossed Bokuto's mind once while on the call with Akaashi, but now, once again, it had come to his mind. Bokuto stood up from where he had landed and just stayed during one point of the call. He went over and pulled the book off the shelf. If there's one thing his parents had taught him as a kid. It was that "ghosts and demons aren't fun and games." Bokuto figured he would just look through it.

'Looking couldn't hurt, right?'

Well... Looking can make a curiosity grow stronger. And that is exactly what happened with Bokuto.

For the next four days, Bokuto constantly had his nose in the book on demons. He had re-read it three times, but one part had him so enraptured. Just the idea of summoning a demon to have his wish fulfilled... It was oh-so-tempting.

He debated on trying to perform it to see if it was real over several days. He even would buy the necessary things for it throughout the time he thought it over.

Finally, after three weeks since first picking up the book in his room, he had made his decision. When he had gotten home that afternoon he cleared his living room and set everything up. His mind had been obsessed with this for too long. He had to try it. 

'This will solve all my problems. I am sure of it.'

He kept the book open to the page and followed every instruction to the last letter until he reached the last step. "Set your most prized possession in the middle of the circle and burn it. You have 4 hours before the ritual is a failure." 

His most prized possession... He didn't really treasure objects... Would that make his most prized possession-?

Bokuto made a call and within an hour, his most prized possession was tied up and sat in the circle. He hesitated for a moment. Could he really do this? Could he really burn his most prized possession? What if the ritual was a complete sham? He would destroy what means most to him in the world...

Bokuto read the page one more time. That was when he noticed a note written in the margin... "Reminder: The more important the possession; the stronger the demon summoned."

That was all Bokuto needed. He spun around and lit the trail of lighter fluid. After some time and tears streaming down his face until the last flame collected in an ember, Bokuto heard a voice.

"This has to be a first for me." Bokuto twisted quickly to see a man about his height. Black hair messy and partially swept over his right eye. "I'm never summoned. They never use anything strong enough." He walked over to where a burnt body lay in the summoning circle; Bokuto's eyes never leaving him. "You have got to be the first person who actually managed to sacrifice someone as their most prized possession." 

Bokuto wasn't sure what to say or do now that a demon was supposedly standing in front of him. Hell, he wasn't even sure it was a demon! He looked like a normal human for goodness sake!

"I'm very much a demon, by the way. I can shift forms. Makes it easier for people not to flee when they see me. Call me Kuroo. Now, let's get down to business."

'Kuroo,' as the demon has proclaimed himself, poofed up a table, two chairs, and a half-made pre-designed contract.

Any doubts Bokuto had disappeared with the now present objects in front of him. He watched as Kuroo sat in a chair a pen poised in his hand as he waited for Bokuto to sit as well. 

After some moments passed of just Bokuto eyeing the demon, Kuroo spoke. "Have you changed your mind?" Bokuto didn't speak. "Odd for someone to be hesitant after sacrificing their friend's life just to summon a demon." Kuroo stood up and knelt down next to the burnt corpse. "Akaashi wasn't it? He was such a-"

"Let's go." Bokuto's voice was heard at the mention of his friend's name. He didn't want to hear anything from the creature in front of him concerning his friend. 

"Aaah. There is the person who summoned me! A cat must have had your tongue for a moment." Kuroo retook his seat and motioned for Bokuto to sit across. Bokuto followed the request just so the demon wouldn't start on another random topic.

'Did I make the right decision?'

The thought drifted over Bokuto's mind before his eyes landed on the book. The tug was there once again. Telling him it all would end perfectly. His resolve solidified once again as he spoke "So what are my restrictions? Or am I allowed to ask for anything?" 

Kuroo grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Well your sacrifice can't be brought back, but just about anything else is fine. So why did you summon me? Got a vendetta? Or maybe a crush on someone you need to fall in love with you? Oh! Is it about a competition coming up you want to win?"

Bokuto held his hand up. "I just need some peace." Kuroo blinked. It had been nowhere near what he had expected. 

"Elaborate, please?"

Bokuto sighed. "I've been in the worst places mentally lately. I need this to be fixed. Now."

Kuroo blinked again before leaning back. "So you want to be happier?" Bokuto nodded. "Okay. Well..... What is it that will make you happier?"

Bokuto shrugged. "If I knew, I wouldn't have summoned you." That was all that Bokuto responded with.

Kuroo and bokuto sat for hours discussing and discussing the details of his contract. Finally, at 1 am, the contract was sealed and Kuroo got to work.

The next day, girl after girl threw themselves at Bokuto. All it had managed to do was annoy him to no end. Kuroo crossed "love" off the list and moved on.

The entirety of the month that followed, Bokuto was found with new and elaborate hobbies that never seemed to be good enough. Kuroo crossed off "talents" and went to the next thing.

Bokuto had somehow won the lottery one day, but all it did was give him attention that aggravated him. Kuroo crossed out "money." This one was the most difficult deal he had ever heard of, and he was sure it was only just starting. He huffed before going on to the next thing on the list.

One by one. Failure after failure. Kuroo was tired. It had been a year since he started and so far NOTHING had worked. What was wrong with this guy? The demon was hesitant to try the last few things he had in mind. He knew what he had said when the contract was made. He pulled out the contract.

The boy had been surprisingly smart when making the deal. Gave a time limit or he wanted a refund. Meaning his most prized possession would be returned if Kuroo failed. Kuroo still had a few months. Six to be exact. He wasn't gonna give up. He just had to lift Bokuto's mood for a week and the deal would be complete. Then ten years later, Kuroo could collect Bokuto's soul. It shouldn't have been hard, yet it was extremely difficult.

The last thing on his list to test was "victory." Bokuto had a national volleyball competition that day. Kuroo popped into the arena in casual clothes and worked his magic. Soon enough, Bokuto's team won nationals. Bokuto was in high spirits for days after.

On the seventh day, however, Bokuto almost lost those feelings due to something small. But, to Kuroo's immense relief, he didn't. 

After the time frame had passed, Kuroo popped into Bokuto's room. "Congrats on the victory. Looks like my job here is done. I'll see you in ten years." Without allowing Bokuto a chance to respond, Kuroo disappeared. 

Over the next ten years, Bokuto was an emotional rollercoaster. Good days and bad. Some of the bad due to him remembering Akaashi. Some due to remembering he didn't have much longer left.

The day finally came. Bokuto was a jumpy mess that day. He didn't know when to expect it, but he didn't expect it to be anything like pleasantries. Every loud bang. Every cough. Every time he nearly tripped. It all set him on edge. It reached the time he would sleep. He prepared himself for bed and sat on it before finally letting the thought come to him.

'Maybe he forgot.'

But a demon never forgets. Oh no. Demons are sadists. Just when you think it's over... They have you.

So Bokuto laid down prepared to fall asleep. But then he heard it. A growl. Something he knew he shouldn't hear. He sat up sharply. He heard it again. Only this time, it was closer. He sprinted to the bathroom and slammed the door. The sound of paws and claws scraping the floor to follow. Barking and claws sounded on the door. Pounding on it and clawing, threatening to tear its way in.

The pounding lasted for ten minutes before it ceased. Kuroo popped up in front of Bokuto with his arms crossed. "Thought I had forgotten?" Bokuto gulped. He wasn't ready to die. 

"Please! I just..... I just want more time!" His pleas reached the demon's ears but to no avail.

"More time?" Kuroo sat on top of the toilet. "Do you realize you had an extra year just cause of how long it took to make you happy? And only happy for a week at that!" Kuroo stood up sharply. "You have got to be the most difficult person to please that I have ever witnessed!" Kuroo pulled Bokuto up and away from the locked bathroom door. "Your time is up." Kuroo snapped his fingers causing the door to swing open and a growl to erupt from the black beast sitting on the other side. "I'll see you on the other side, Bokuto." With that, Kuroo disappeared. Leaving only screams to be heard in the night.


End file.
